<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the name of love by uglypapi (babeRuthless)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182426">in the name of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi'>uglypapi (babeRuthless)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nova Lux (D&amp;D), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Desperation, Healing Kiss, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanna testify, scream in the holy light / you bring me back to life and it's all in the name of love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sol/Swen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the name of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fellas is it gay to kiss the homies using cure wounds?</p><p>song by martin garrix and bebe rexha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the world is burning around them, and the only thing sol can focus on is swen’s body crumbling to the ground. their breath catches tight in their throat and all they can feel is panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sol thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>no get up. get </span>
  </em>
  <span>up</span>
  <em>
    <span>. no no no</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their feet are moving before sol can come up with a real plan. blood is rushing in their ears and their heart is pounding in their chest and their feet are smacking hard against the bloodied battlefield and of all times, sol finds themself praying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>let him be alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they beg to anyone who listens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>i can take care of everything else, please just let him be alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nova lux is scattered around the field, finishing off the fight. they were ambushed in the night without warning and although they never truly let their guard down, they had gotten too comfortable with their environment and let their defense slip. it’s nearly costing them their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“argh, i can finish off this last one!” valzuin barks out and takes a quick look around for a head count. he looks feverish and feral, blood soaking his glaive. “someone help swen—where’s lydia?” as he asks, the chaotic frenzy of an eldritch blast rocks the monster in front of him. for a moment, it lights up the deep black of the dark before dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m alright!” lydia calls back, voice shaking but sure. “but we need to finish this, hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>valzuin nods and doesn’t hesitate to sink his glaive into the beast and it lets out a bone-chilling shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sol collapses to the ground as soon as they’re close enough to swen. they’re hovering over him immediately, pulling him up and halfway into their lap. swen doesn’t respond, limbs falling heavy at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sol’s hands act quickly to assess where he’s hurt, and dread sinks deep into their stomach when they realize there aren’t many places swen </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt. it’s bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you fucking idiot,” sol spits angrily, ripping away armor to try and add pressure to a gash. “come on, wake up. wake up!” and sol is frantic when the bleeding doesn’t stop. their anger morphs into desperation as one hand clenches into a fist around his tunic and the other reaches up to pat his face. sol is overwhelmed and hates the feeling of helplessness crashing through their veins. they choke back a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please wake up,” they beg with a broken whisper, tears pooling rapidly in their eyes. blood smears across his cheek as sol sifts a hand through his hair. “please, i need you alive, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sol casts cure wounds and crashes their lips into swen’s before they can think twice. there’s a long pause, and then a soft pink light sparks around swen’s wounds. it patches him up quickly and it’s not enough to heal the skin completely, but enough to stop the bleeding. it’s enough to save a life, and it’s all sol has left in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their eyes are snapped shut with the fear they’ll open and come face to face with a dead man. they stroke his hair like a plea and swen stirs under them like an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he starts with a sharp inhale, drinking sol in with one quick breath. his hands float up and sol is waiting for swen to push them away, but one hand rests on their cheek and the other on the nape of their neck. his fingers slide into their hair and pull them closer, kissing sol back with a deep exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and sol melts into it with relief. they pull away briefly just to dive back in, lips sliding together with ease. swen kisses with the same passion he has with everything else he does and sol can hardly keep up. there are no words spoken between them, but sol can feel every word he’s trying to convey.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>please forgive me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>sol’s head is swimming. when they finally pull away from each other, swen is lying back on the ground and sol has their hands at either side of his head. they’re both breathing desperately, and when swen smiles sol has to blink away fresh tears. the battle seems to be over as the field gets quiet around them, sun peaking at the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the fight is over, and nova lux lives to see another day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>